1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a quick-release latch that is fitted into a conductor head that can be operated from the ground, the conductor head having a triggering mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the power industry, a conductor head is generally used to position and control a conductor, such as a power line, when a utility worker is performing overhead conductor work. The conductor head can be attached to a small fiberglass arm or jib mounted on the end of an upper boom utilized in most utility bucket trucks. A serviceperson performing work from within the bucket of the utility truck does not typically have the strength to handle heavy conductors. Accordingly, the serviceperson can extend the jib arm towards the conductor, such that the conductor head receives the conductor. The conductor head includes a latch that is closed once the conductor is received, thereby preventing the conductor from accidentally slipping from the conductor head during service. Effectively, the conductor is locked within the body of the conductor head once the latch is closed.
If, however, an unfortunate event occurs that incapacitates the serviceperson in the bucket (e.g., a heart attack, electrocution, or being knocked unconscious) there does not exist an easy solution for unlatching the conductor head from the conductor in order to lower the bucket towards the ground and rescue the serviceperson. Attempting to lower the bucket of the utility truck while the conductor head is still connected to the conductor can cause extensive damage to the utility truck and the conductor. Further, such an attempt could cause dangerous conditions if the conductor is badly damaged. A second utility bucket truck is not always available, but even if available the use of a second utility bucket truck requires a waste of valuable resources.
To address this problem, a latch extension has been added to the conductor head, thereby providing a protrusion positioned on the latch. If the latch extension can be accessed from the ground, a second serviceperson can unlatch the conductor head from the conductor. Although suitable for its attended purpose, the latch extension is not always easily accessible by a serviceperson located on the ground. The latch extension also requires the difficult process of trying to hook the protrusion from the ground using an extended pole or other similar device. Further, the latch extension is often difficult to use by a serviceperson in the bucket, because the serviceperson is generally wearing thick rubber gloves.
Other related art in this field includes the following:
PATENT NO.INVENTOR(S)ISSUE DATE1,862,073Woolson7 Jun. 19322,120,447Tipsord14 Jun. 19382,253,432Johnson19 Aug. 19412,304,807Donoghue15 Dec. 19422,453,761Schoonmaker16 Nov. 19483,036,286Gorc et al.22 May 19623,139,948Rorden7 Jul. 19643,177,459Toedtman6 Apr. 19653,320,524Miller, Jr.16 May 19673,624,592Walter30 Nov. 19714,097,108Prodel27 Jun. 19784,846,725Williams et al.11 Jul. 1989
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,139,948 and 3,320,524 show the environment in which a spring-biased hot wire conductor head is utilized, while the remaining patents all appear to show wire heads wherein the same can be removed by releasing the spring.
The conventional devices do not incorporate a quick release mechanism, but are simply manual. Herein the term “manual” means that the device has a threaded clamp in it, and a serviceperson has to insert a hot line stick of some sort into a ring in the bottom, and must turn it and work the thread by hand from the ground or from the pole or from a utility bucket truck, but it does not attach to a utility bucket truck.
In more specific detail, U.S. Pat. No. 1,862,073 discloses a device that is simply a grounding plant (i.e., it is an old device that is no longer used), but it was devised to make an electrical connection to an electrical conductor in order to ground it. It is designed to go from a phase to a common mutual and actually ground the conductor so a worker could work on it. The device does have some spring tension, which keeps it closed, but it is not designed to move or hold any kind of appreciable load. The device is strictly a means of clamping a ground from the pole as could be utilized in the 1930s, as there were no utility bucket trucks in use back then. The device included a wood handle on an end, and this wood would be dried and varnished and used as a hot stick tool. The spring is intended to keep the device closed, thereby keeping tension on the grounding clamp with the conductor. The spring, however, is not used as a quick-release to open the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,447 discloses a wire clamping device, having some of the characteristics of clamps used today by utility companies, but the device is attached to a conductor as a connector for conducting. Moreover, the device connects one conductor to another on a temporary basis. The device does not possess the design integrity or capabilities for lifting or holding any weight, or any kind of automatic opening device, as one has to turn a thread and screw to open and close it. The device is a manual clamp, with no quick release device incorporated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,432 discloses a pat clamp for use to connect a feeder off the main line. The device can be used for primary voltage, but only provides a temporary connection on a piece of copper wire molding.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,807 discloses a hotline jumper clamp. And again, this is for primary connections, to connect one primary to another. It illustrates a three phase junction connected with three jumpers from each phase to its respective other phase. The clamp does have a spring load, but the spring's purpose is to simply close the jaw on the device. The hotline jumper clamp does not have an automatic release, so it has to be manually installed or taken off. Further, the hotline jumper clamp is not designed to lift a load.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,761 discloses a hotline jumper clamp that is used essentially as an electrical connection; it is not a tool used to move or carry phases. The hotline jumper clamp does not have any strength rating, or physical strength rating, but simply an electrical rating applied to it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,286 discloses an early production hotline clamp (i.e., a manually operated electrical connector). The hotline clamp must be threaded, where one has to put a hotline stick in the ring at the bottom of it, and have it turned to the right to tighten it, and to the left to loosen it. Again, the hotline clamp is not designed for any type of physical load, just electrical load, and does not incorporate a quick release.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,948 discloses a method and apparatus for working energized conductors. The apparatus is simply an electrical connector, not a conductor head for positioning and moving a conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,459 discloses an electrical connector, and is simply a means of temporarily connecting two different sizes of wire together. The disclosed electrical connector is a manual, screw type, threaded-type connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,524 discloses an apparatus including an electrode means for determining electrical conditions of an aerial boom and energized line work.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,592 discloses a hotline for a hot stick audible connector, which is used for attachment to and detachment from a high voltage conductor. The device is a manually operated shop gun stick, not designed to carry any kind of load other than an electrical load, and no kind of physical load.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,108 discloses another hotline clamp. The disclosed hotline clamp is a very small device threaded with a threaded-type clamp that enables one to attach or detach it. The hotline clamp has to be manually operated, and has an electrical rating, but not a strength rating. It is not designed to hold any kind of weight, being a connector for small wire.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,725 discloses a hotline clamp with the manual threads at the bottom. When placed on a conductor, one can actually latch it or make the electrical connection quickly without having to manually do it by hand. This assists in picking up some type of electrical load, simply because one does not get any blow back of any hot pieces of metal, because there is enough electrical load. It is very difficult to hold this device by hand, as the hotline clamp is intended to merely assist a serviceperson. One must manually turn the threads to release it.
Thus, the above devices are electrical connectors of various sorts, not a tool used to move conductors. Any springs on the conventional devices are for a quick connection, not for quick release, as the release mechanisms on these connectors have to be manually operated, meaning turning threads on a pole.
What is needed is a quick-release conductor head that can be triggered to release a conductor, such that a serviceperson located on the ground can activate the trigger, if necessary. It is to such a device that the present invention is primarily directed.